


Familiar

by Tsunoba



Series: 999 Week [1]
Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: 999 week, Coincidences, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prosopagnosia, except not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunoba/pseuds/Tsunoba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to be a coincidence. Anything else would be impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://risingmoonrevenge.tumblr.com/post/128151220938/999-week-ace) for 999 Week 2015. I still like this story, so I'm posting it here.

The young woman’s voice sounded familiar to him. It almost sounded like _her_. Maybe if that girl had lived long enough to have her voice change, it would sound similar.

That was nonsense, though. That girl had been dead for nine years. And many women had similar voices. It was probably just the game that had brought up memories of that girl.

He shook his head. He knew the girl had no family other than her brother, so even with the Nonary Game happening again, even with the blind man and his sister, and even with Kubota, the woman’s similarity had to be a coincidence.

Still, he wished he could see her face. Just to be sure.

But then, that’s what had started this mess in the first place.


End file.
